Monster of The Adriatic Sea
by Dragonman75
Summary: When a failed lab experiment goes wrong, and the program was terminated, where one subject had survived. And Now The Strike Witches have a fabled encounter with a creature that has lived since 1200 B.C. Here, they will meet a Legend that man has recreated... But was meant, to stay extinct. These are Their Stories. Rated M for Blood, Gore and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deep Sea Terror…

_1939, Secret Government Facility._

_Before the age of the Striker Unit and the use of witches, World Leaders had funded a secret project. To Create a Bioweapon capable of regenerating lost parts and organs, transform limbs and grow appendages and able to combat the Neuroi. They took DNA samples from every animal in the world and combined it with Human test subjects, but there efforts were wasted for all the subjects body couldn't handle the alien invader and died in the process. Thinking it wasn't worth it to kill innocent people more than the Neuroi, the project was terminated. All the ones who were injected and died were casted to the bottom of the sea or cremated, the scientists destroyed any remains of the experiment and moved to help with the new Striker Unit. But… one had survived, but unlike the others, this one was injected with DNA from a fossil of an extinct animal. But when they resurfaced, and found all of its friends dead, it was angered and it was hungry… for Revenge._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

1944, _five years later, Karrlsland Research Depart. 22:30 hours_

"Well, it looks like the schematics for the new magic engine are coming along perfectly." A girl with short blonde hair and glasses said walking to the exit.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd be perfect by now but no. Everyone's got some new thing they want to try." said a girl with her long black hair tied behind her back. They had signed out and were heading to their respective homes, but around the corner, a pair of legs were dragged out of sight and shortly after that some faint sounds that sounded like splashing water. They stopped when they heard the noise and looked at the one spot where a light shined.

"What was that? Patricia?" the blond asked her college and friend.

"I don't know but, look. There's blood." She pointed to see a small pool and it's going around the corner of the building. Placing a hand on their pistol holster's in case they needed them, walking slowly they lean against the wall with their guns ready.

"1...2…3!" the jumped and aimed but only to drop them at what's before them. Their eyes so wide that they were almost the size of diner plates, fear and disgust etched in their features as they see of what to be presumed as a body but they arms and legs gone, organs ripped out and the head completely missing. Patricia turns around and vomits into the ocean, Ursula puts her hands over her mouth about to do the same thing. But on the remains she sees a lab coat with a name tag, she cautiously walks over and removes it only to gasp.

"Professor…Schmidt?" she breathed, looking around she found bodies of guards with big gash like tears across their chests and heads as if they were whipped.

"What could've done this?" she asked her voice cracking. Then off in the distance from the sea, a roar was heard and it was unlike nothing they've ever heard of before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Few days later…_

"Say again, they said what?" Hartmann asked, she was on the phone with her sister Ursula. She had just told her the incident a few nights ago at the lab.

"_They said it was possibly an alligator attack but, I don't know of gators living in Karrlsland." _She answered.

"Well that's a load of crap. I may not know the full story but, I want you to be careful okay? I don't want to lose my only sister."

"_Don't worry Erica, nothing's going to attack me. Well I've got to hang up now, bye."_ She finished.

"Okay, bye." She said and heard a click as the call ended and she hung the phone. She turns on her heel and heads back to her room to sleep. While outside near the beach, a few of the girls were playing or relaxing in the sun. Shirley along with Lucchini, Yoshika and Lynne were playing in the water as Eila and Sanya were sitting on the beach. Major Sakamoto was with them on a nearby rock watching over the girls, suddenly Sanya's magic antenna activated and she shot up.

"What's wrong?" Eila asked her friend.

"Something is coming, and fast." She said her face turning into a serious one as she focused in on its location.

"It's enormous, and closing in." Eila turned to the major.

"Major, Sanya says she detects something coming our way from the sea and fast." She hollered, Sakamoto removed her eye-patch and zoomed out to scan for any Neuroi but found nothing. But just as she was about to cover it back, a shadow in the water caught her attention. She focused on it and was shocked but how big and fast it was going.

"Girls, out of the water! Now!" she yelled and they did as they were told.

"It's getting closer." Sanya grabbed Eila's hand squeezing slightly. In the distance a split in the surface appears heading their way.

"What is that?" Shirley got ready releasing her familiar. It was ten feet away then vanished without a trace.

"It's…gone." Sanya breathed as confusion registered on her face.

"Girls, we're going back inside." Sakamoto ordered walking away.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" they groaned with annoyance. But they did as they were told and left. But when their backs were turned, something had surfaced partially and bright red blood leaked out from it and spread across the water. Yoshika's nose twitched as she inhaled a disgusting smell, she looks back to see a shark with a huge hole in its underside. She screamed at the top of her lungs making the others look back to see the dead carcass before them.

"What on Earth?" Eila gasped, Sanya hid behind her afraid.

"Man, it stinks." Shirley fanned her hand back and forth to get rid of the smell. Shortly after that a roar liked sound echoed from the sea sending chills down their spines.

"I just remembered…I'm on kitchen duty." Yoshika said suddenly and ran to the base.

"Yoshika wait!" Lynne ran after her. Lucchini join them and Eila and Sanya went to Eila's room leaving only Sakamoto and Shirley.

"This is not good. This wasn't a Neuroi." Shirley commented.

"Hmm, but what could do this? And make a hole that big?" the Fuso Veteran questioned, the waves made the body wash ashore and they saw something curved and white poking out from the side. Shirley pulled it out to reveal a tooth, lightly running her finger across it she already was bleeding.

"This tooth is like a razor, I cut my finger even though I touched it lightly."

"Training at the beach is a bad idea for now." Sakamoto stated and turned and headed back to the base with Shirley. The body that washed ashore, twitched slightly and was dragged back into the water to the depths bellow. Never…to surface again.

"It was missing?" Minna asked, the team was gathered in the meeting room to be informed on what happened earlier today. Some maintenance crew members went to retrieve the body only to find nothing except a faint trail of blood leading out to open sea.

"That's right, they said it was as if it wasn't even there. But they did find a trail leading to the water, maybe the tide dragged it back in. But it'd have to be a big one to make a body of that size move." Mio explained.

"Do you think it was possibly, carried back?" Minna questioned with a finger resting on her chin.

"If so, then we've got to be more careful than ever before. First we have the Neuroi, and now something that can make a hole as big as a boulder somewhere out there." She looked out the window just staring out to the sea when something ripples across the still water.

"What was that?" she moved over to the window and glared at the same spot.

"Mio?" Mina asked then the Major dashed out the room. "Where are you going?"

"I saw something out there, and I'm going to find out what it is." She yelled as she rounded the corner to get to the hanger. Minna reached the hanger only to see Mio taking off. After a while she caught up to her as the pair was flying over the Adriatic Sea, something caught their attention to see the missing body was floating there but with dorsal fins surrounding it.

"Looks like we found it." Sakamoto said bluntly.

"Good Lord, that hole is enormous." Minna gasped but then suddenly the sharks scattered quickly.

_**Loch Ness Terror Soundtrack**_

"Their…gone? Did something scare them off?" Mio asked and got her answer straight away, for a familiar split in the surface as headed right for the carcass.

"There it is."

"What is it?" Mina followed the large shadow using her Area Analysis ability, she was able to measure the size of it for 40ft long.

"Mio…"

"Hmm?" She looked at her old friend to see slight fear on her face.

"It's over 30 feet…" she muttered. The top if its head poked from the water and Minna caught sight of a completely black eye with a silted pupil. She felt her blood turn cold, as if it was staring at her very soul. Then it vanished beneath the waves dragging the body down with it, as if it were nothing.

"Gone again? The heck is the thing, Minna?" She turned to her old friend to see her focusing on something. "Minna?"

"There's…something down there. On the water." She pointed to what appears to be a shirt floating on the surface. Having her gun ready in case it came back, she flew down to only gasp at the sight of a severed human arm. She was about to pick it up but something was nagging at the back of her neck and she flew back, and just in time, because the water splashed all over, forcing them to shield their eyes. When re opened they caught sight of a large body that was a dark sage like color going back under. Minna brought her right hand so she could stare at it, if she had stayed there, this hand would've been gone.

"Whatever it is… We've got to stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Encounter.

Minna and Mio were flying back to the base after the little incident that happened earlier. The Creature's eye was still a clear image in Minna's mind. The black slited eye just glaring at her, and then its head rises up, baring curved razor white teeth and lunges at her.

*gasp*! Minna inhales sharply and shot up from her bed clutching the blanket to her chest. She was in a cold sweat as the images from her nightmare flooded her mind. Putting a hand over her eyes to try and calm down a bit, the only thing that she can remember is the eye. The endless black hole just staring at her, she could feel herself turning transparent. Its gaze locked on to her just waiting for her to move even slightly, then strike faster than she can comprehend. She finally decided on what to do.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Britannia. 0003 hours_

_It was a quiet night in one of Britannia's many cities, but . . . something was wrong. From the view of an ally, a tall figure runs past it, horror slapped right on his face. He runs into a trash can but he does not slow down . . . it was as if he was running from something. He keeps running until he makes a sharp turn and leans against a wall, panting heavily, he uses a hand to wipe his face of sweat._

"Did *pant* did I lose him?" _he breathed, slowly poking his head around the corner of the wall, he was met with a mouth full of white, razor like teeth and black slited eyes. His head was pulled right off making blood gush out in a fountain before the body fell to the ground. A shadow of a human hovered over the once alive man, it then spoke in a slightly deep voice._

"Doctor Lanyard, researcher and one of the producers for Project Evolution . . . now dead." _It spoke with a male voice, then walked away as police sirens were coming its way. A photo of the carcass was taken and printed to the daily newspaper and shipped all over the country and later the world. The 501__st__ base was delivered the paper as well._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakamoto as usual got up early to get some sword practice in when she felt soft vibrations from the ground. It happened again a minute later but louder and stronger. Sheathing her sword, she gets down on her knees and puts her ear to the ground, then a familiar faint roar was heard. Shortly after that some gun fire and some hollering of men came to left. Following the sound she came across an open area, she spots soldiers firing at the trees taking steps back.

_Mio's POV:_

_I stand as I see some men firing at the tree line above and below when I hear branches breaking and falling, my eye flickers to my right as I see tree tops swaying, something tall was coming their way._

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Soundtrack – 17, Davy Jones Organ.**_

_It was getting closer, my body started to tingle as every nerve in my body was on high alert ready for whatever is coming. Readying my sword the tree lines break and al of a sudden I black out, not before catching the sight of black eyes, razor white like teeth and an enormous head with some sort of black fin on the back of its head, that's all I remember before everything went black. I'm awoken to the sound of splashing, like in water. Opening my eyes I find all the men everywhere with tears across their chests, puncture wounds, and some with no heads. Taking a few steps forward, I trip into something beneath me, looking bellow me I can't tell what I'm standing in. Getting out of it, I am stunned by a massive claw/ webbed like footprint pressed deep into the dirt. Some trees were knocked down and they made a path heading to the sea, I find more claw prints leading out that way._

"So . . . it's living here huh? Well, not if I have anything to do about it."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"What on earth is going on here? First that dead body, soldiers found dead and almost dead near our home and now a man found headless in Britannia?!" Perrine yelled, the team had gathered in the meeting hall when Minna showed them the newspaper's front page the headline was in large capital letters reading: **Headless Horseman in Britannia, or New Cult? Man found with head completely missing from his body. **The report said there were strange holes around the chest, they presumed he was stabbed and then removed his head. The body was found at 12:12 A.M when someone called the local authorities about strange sounds and someone yelling about "ITS AFTER ME!" or "SUBJECT 0, HE'S BACK!"

"Hey, I remember reading something similar to this. A man thought he spotted a Sea Monster in Monterey Bay before the Neuroi showed up and erased what used to be California. Could they be the same?" Shirley added. They had several events with similar things and appearances happening.

"No." Sakamoto said bluntly making all eyes go to her. "There not the same, far from it."

"Sakamoto, what do you mean?" Yoshika asked.

"The same day we found our men, I had caught sight of something they were fighting . . . A Monster."

"Nani?" Sakamoto then grabbed a pencil and tried to draw what she had saw. But only could draw the eyes, mouth, teeth and that black like fin behind the head.

"This was all I could see before I blacked out, I didn't get to see what else there was so I could what the rest of the face and head could look like. But I do know one thing." They leaned in slightly. "It was . . . taller that the trees here."

"I think we need a break, why don't we go town and relax a bit." Minna said with a smile, the witches seemed to agree and they headed straight for town. They had split into groups of 2 -3, Eila and Sanya as one group, Shirley and Lucchini as another, Lynne, Yoshika and Perrine as a third group, and Sakamoto, Mina, Barkhorn and Erica as the last one.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Here we find our favorite couple sitting across one another drinking tea. (Eila and Sanya)

"I'll be back Eila, I'm using the restroom. Okay?" Sanya spoke softly.

"Alright." She answered with a smile, Sanya got up from her seat and headed to the café entrance but bumped into a young boy coming out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorr- What?" Sanya stared in awe as the young girl she ran into had dark hair that was almost black but it was a dark sage color. She rubbed her head eyes closed, they remained closed as she sat up and extended her hand out pulling her back up. "Eto . . . arigato." She breathed, she nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey pal, what did you to Sanya?" Eila growled getting up and standing an inch away from her.

"Eila, it's okay. Maybe she's mute." Sanya said trying to make her dear friend calm down, then he spoke in a somewhat deep voice.

"I think not." She spoke surprising them. "My apologize for running into you miss, but I must leave now." she steps aside and tries to walk away again, Eila raises her hand and tries to slap her. Faster than she could imagine, she grabbed her hand as it was about a foot away from her cheek. She gives it a squeeze and cracking is heard followed by snapping. She lets her hand go and Eila's world exploded in pain as she fell to the ground, holding her wrist.

"The heck did you do to me?! Gayh!" she screamed tightening her grip.

"Simple, when you were about to slap me, the Electro Stimuli from your muscle contractions triggered my defenses and I acted quickly. When you were about to slap me, your muscles had thinned out making you bone a target. Thus, allowing me to restrain them and crush your bone with little force required." She explained, and starts to walk away again. Sanya spotted her eyes slightly cracked open, glaring at them. They were dark green as she turned around fully, back to them, and walked away into the town. Sanya Helps her friend up and goes to try and find Yoshika to help with her hand.

"Eila, is it a little better?" Sanya questioned, she took her tie and wrapped it around her write to help keep it still.

"It doesn't hurt as much as before, maybe it's starting to heal." Gently, the Orussian started to up wrap the tie only to see her hand swollen and purple. She frowned, she could heal people like Miyafuji could, only basic first aid is all she could do for her dear friend. She wandered with Eila's hand gently but firmly in her own, they found Yoshika reading a sign and Lynne was close by her.

"Miyafuji." She called out and the young Fuso witch turned around.

"Hi Sanya, what's wrong?" she noticed Eila's hand wrapped up and the fingers were dark blue.

"There was an incident earlier and Eila's wrist is now broken. Can you help her please?"

"Let's set her down first." She placed her in a chair and removed the tie and called upon her magic to cast a healing spell. Eila could feel the pain starting to go away, and her skin was returning to its normal pale color.

"There, all better now. So, how did this happen?" They explained the situation to her and she was surprised.

"Electro Stimuli only work with animals that hunt underwater. So how could she have be able to sense then?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hahaha! I'm not going to let you know what it looks like yet! That'll happen later in the story, and no. It's not what you think, she's not it. As you recall before, it was a he. Well that's it for chapter 2, See ya next time on Monster of the Adriatic Sea . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Subject . . . Zero.

"You mean, that only Sea Creatures can do that whatever that thing is called?" Eila asked. Yoshika nodded but placed a hand under her chin.

"But, there are some animals on land that can do something similar. But I can't remember them." Miyafuji answered, when suddenly, a familiar chill went down their spines. But . . . there was no water nearby where they were.

"Where is it? I can't see water but, I can feel it." Sanya whimpered. A sudden jolt of Lightning ran through Yoshika's head and she looked to their right to see a boy with slightly light black hair and fire red eyes walking past them. She noticed a necklace wrapped around his right hand and what appears to be a black horseshoe nail cross on the back of his hand. She realized that it was coming from him, but . . . he's just a boy. She runs up to him and stands right in front of him, blocking his path.

"Excuse me sir. But are you . . . by any . . . chance." Her words were getting quieter as his Gaze finally settled on her, his red eyes showed a flame of anger and rage.

"If you've got something to say . . . then say it, otherwise get out of my way." He nearly growled in a deep voice and when he finished she jumped out of the way and he proceeded to head to his original destination. After he was a few feet away, she felt something hit her right across the stomach like a whip. She wraps her arms around it in pain, tugging at the top of her shirt, she is shocked to see her swimsuit was split at a slanted angle revealing her lower half with part of her naval exposed. Looking to his back side, she thinks she's imagining things when she sees a transparent tail behind him. Shaking her head side to side she walks back to her friends.

"Yoshika, are you okay?" Sanya asked.

"Yeah, you looked like you were in pain a second ago." Eila added.

"Well, I felt something hit me and it . . ." she murmured the last bit and they couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" They asked in unison, she lifted her sailor suit slightly and the saw how her suit was split in two.

"What happened to your clothes?" Sanya asked a hand covering her mouth.

"I don't know." She glanced back to the boy and was surprised that he was glaring at her from a distance. She felt terrified as is eyes showed that anger from before, but it felt . . . like he was directing it through her to something behind her. Then a crashing sound was heard from behind her and a man ran from his table with fear in his eyes. He turned into an ally and was out of sight, Yoshika looked back in the boy's direction and found that he was gone. Soon a scream was heard and they see a girl standing in front of the same ally that the man ran into. The parents went to her and their eyes widened in shock and disgust, they immediately carried her away. The girls ran to over there only to be horrified as the sight that beholds them. The man was completely ripped apart and dissected, his intestines pulled out and stretched out over the ground, head missing, legs gone and left arm completely torn off and at the other side of the small passage way. Yoshika was a doctor in training, she knew what the inner body looked like but seeing them like . . . this, made her turn white. Eila covered Sanya's eyes with hers closed to, at the end of the ally, Yoshika saw a shadow, of something walking away. Jumping over the once alive man, she turned the corner only to see a long tail enter the water. Something that looked like a head emerged from the water and looked at her. Black slited eyes glaring at her, then it hit her . . . it matches Sakamoto's drawing! It bared it teeth, razor white, curved teeth that could easily tear flesh apart. It made a hiss like roar making her cover her ears, her right eye closed as the pain was strong. She notices the black like fin going down its long neck, she felt like she saw that thing in a book somewhere. But before she could remember it dived beneath the waves and descended deep down heading to the open sea. She uncovered her ears witch were ringing so she couldn't hear. After a little while her hearing returned and soon she muttered the word.

"_Gojira . . ."_ She heard of the stories of a mythological Sea Dragon that ruled the world's oceans and was worshipped as a guardian of all water travelers. On occasions she would remember of all the times her grandma said if a child swam too far out to sea, he would come and drag them down to the bottom to drown and devour them. Of course she always dismissed them as false of fairy tales but . . . after encountering the monster before her. She definitely believed in the tales now, the mighty Sea Monster who ruled over the ocean's . . . was _real_. Stepping back slowly, she walked down the narrow passage. Eila and Sanya had went back to their table when the spotted the young witch stepping out of the ally with a life less expression on, her eyes looked like she was zombie.

"Miyafuji? Are you okay?" Sanya asked but the Fuso witch didn't answer.

"Hey, what's bugging you?" Eila waved her hand in front of her face but got no reaction.

"What's with the sad looks ladies? You four should be having fun." Sakamoto's voice came from a far.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika screamed, and slammed the major with a hug.

"Miyafuji?" she asked stunned by her countries sister.

"I . . . I . . . I _saw it."_ She whispered into her ear. Sakamoto felt her trainee trembling against her.

_**Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack – Main Title Theme **__(I present to you, the new opening piece for this story.)_

Mio's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around the scared girl, holding her tightly.

"_So . . . it is real. The creature that I saw before . . . is real. And Miyafuji saw it right before her eyes."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: and there's chapter 3. One thing I have to say before you leave this browser window and do something else: Is that you must listen to the song I mentioned before when you read a new chapter. It gives it that mysterious feeling, well that's all I've got to say, and thank you to all who've read and reviewed my story. I won't disappoint you in the future! IKUZO!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Before I get started I'd like to answer some questions and comments. Ghost: the Monster is NOT Godzilla/Gojira, I would never down size the big guy, he's my Hero. That's what Yoshika is thinking it was, and me using it as a reference since it's not going to be revealed . . . Yet. And I said in the first chapter that it's around 40 feet long. Now, on with the story!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack – Main Title theme.**_

_**Cast: **_

_**Yoshika Miyafuji.**_

_**Lynnette Bishop.**_

_**Mio Sakamoto.**_

_**Minna dietlinde Wilcke.**_

_**Gertrude Barkhorn.**_

_**Perrine Closterman.**_

_**Erica Hartmann.**_

_**Sanya V. Litvyack.**_

_**Eila I. Juutilainen.**_

_**Charlotte Yeager.**_

_**Francesca Lucchini.**_

_**General Trevor Maloney.**_

_**Mystery Character 1.**_

_**Mystery Character 2.**_

_**And Monster of the Adriatic Sea.**_

_(Basically, this is the opening credits I guess. Imagine whatever scene from the show or what was written in here for the video version.)_

Chapter 4: Sera of the Fang.

"_You mean to tell me you saw it here?"_ Sakamoto whispered into her Fuso sister's ear.

"_H- . . . hai."_ she muttered back, she was slightly shaking as she clung to her superior.

"_Do you remember what it looked like?"_ she asked.

"_G- . . . Gojira."_ She breathed and Mio's eye went wide. She pulled herself away at arm's length from the young witch staring at her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"… Gojira." She repeated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lake Champlain, 1135 hours._

_(Speaking in the Monster Quest narrator voice_) Since it's around the summer time, people have been visiting the historical land mark named after Samuel D. Champlain. And to take a chance of getting a picture of its Legend: Champ, Liberia's Loch Ness monster. Here we have on the southern coast of the lake Dr. Fernandez, and along with his wife and two children taking a well-deserved family Vacation. Fernandez was a researcher and helper of future Striker Unit engines and model designs, but little do they know, this lake . . . harbors a monster. Fernandez in his spare time was a documenter, he took pictures of land, air and marine animals, He brought along a special camera that had a light which to take a picture of something even submerged in coffee. He was watching his son and daughter swimming in the water close to shore and his wife relaxing in the sand, he had his camera out and was capturing precious memories of his family. He snaps a photo of his children splashing one another with water. He was about to take another when something, catches his eye. A large shadow beneath the water swam behind them only feet away, he adjusts the lens to zoom in on the shadow to get a picture of it. He calls them back to the land and follows the submerged animal on foot, he knows it's not a log because it was swaying side to side and had long extension on both ends, a head and tail. It gained speed and rounded a bend of a small beach, but when he gets there, it has already vanished.

"The hell was that?" he asked aloud, he pulls out the photo of the large submerged animal he had taken earlier with his family. He then feels something fall on his head, using his fingers he finds something with a slimy texture and it was clear. Slowly raising his head to look right above him he is met with creature with a black like fin going down its neck, curved white teeth baring at him, black slited eyes, and dark sage colored skin that was almost as tall as the trees.

"…Good God." He breathed, it roared with a partial hiss like sound with it and he fled to his family. Running as fast as he can to get back to safety, it was following him at a fast rate. He makes it back in time out of breath and he ushers his family back inside their rental car to flee. He was about to put the keys in the ignition when he looks outside his window, its head was lowered and it breathed making moisture appear on the glass. It pulled back slightly then rammed its head into the door breaking the glass, it clamped down on the door and proceeded to rip it off the hinges, the family inside screaming at the top of their lungs in fear. It stuck the mouth in, gaping open with white curved razor like teeth exposed roaring ready to have its next meal. On the river, a small transport fairy was moving people from onside of the lake to the other, a man had a camera on him and took a snapshot of the sight before him. But it was blurry so it wasn't fully clear, the monster was still going to be a mystery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What a lovely day it is." Minna sighed. The girls were relaxing outside on one of the days the Neuroi aren't supposed to attack, drinking tea and eating some sandwiches Yoshika and Lynne made. A gentle breeze was going through the area, birds chirping, and listening to a radio station that's playing a piano. After the little 'scene' that happened in town, they five who had witnessed it especially Miyafuji, needed this. Shirley was reading the paper's comics for fun and out of boredom and Lucchini's . . . where is she? The song had ended and an applause was heard from the small little box.

"_For our next segment, we have a story here that happened about five days ago. Bob why don't you have this one."_

"_Sure thing, it says here that a local tale has come to life in Liberia. A man proclaimed that he saw a Sea Monster, attack a car and kill the family. Probably a prank."_ He said, they were listening but ignoring the info they spat out. Sakamoto really didn't really pay attention to this kind of nonsense, instead she took a sip of her tea before turning it off.

"Hey Shirley," Lynne began getting the red head's attention. "You mentioned something about where California used to be, right?"

"Huh?" She questioned before remembering. "Oh yeah, but it's just a legend."

"I wanna hear it!" Lucchini screamed from a tree, that's where she was.

"Alright fine." She coughed in her throat a little to clear it up.

"There once was a rumor about Monterey Bay, about fishermen going out to sea but never return, eventually they find the lost boats but the people are gone." She began gaining Erica's attention, she loved scary stories. (Not the Movie, 1944. Just so you people remember. Not calling you stupid.) Pulling up her chair to listen about more.

"Some proclaim that they ended up drowning or fell off their ship but . . . _others say something else caused it_."

"Something else?" Lynne repeated.

"They say something big is living there, and has been around for years, possibly eating them. One day, a Deep Sea diver went there to look at the caves and underwater passageways that were in Monterey Bay. He returns with a big hole on his side of his suit and says he was attacked by something but he couldn't see but he caught a glimpse of what he thought was a tail. Some say he was imagining it and got cut by a rock but others say he had an encounter with something that was thought to be long dead." And Suddenly Lucchini poked Lynne in the side making her scream and jump up. The rest of the team looked at their table to see the shy witch almost pee herself, Minna laughed a little while Mio had a confused look registered on her face.

"Quite the story you've got there." An unfamiliar voice came from nearby, the all looked to see a girl with dark sage hair leaning against the door way wearing sunglasses. Eila gasped and stood up from her seat.

"You!" she yelled pointing at her.

". . . Oh, you're the girl whose wrist I broke. See its healed now." She commented taking a few steps forward. Yoshika caught sight of dark eyes from the side of her shades.

"Who are you? And how'd you get inside this base?" Sakamoto asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sera Faye, researcher and curator at a museum of Archeological History. From fossils to pictures and frames." She explained removing her glasses revealing her dark green eyes.

"Still doesn't explain why you're here." Minna noted.

"I've heard stories and rumors of something going around and killing scientists around the world. From Orussia to Liberia, it strikes fast and in the dead of night." She answered leaning on the railing. "Major Mio Sakamoto." She turns to look at her. "You've seen it before right?"

"Sorry, what?" she responded.

"Don't try to play dumb, I know you and Miyafuji over there saw it on the same day." She argued making a few quiet gasps go around.

"You saw it Yoshika?" Lynne worried about her friend.

"So if you please, tell me what 'Exactly' you had seen." She stood a foot away from her, gaze dead serious. Mio let out a hearty laugh and slapped her on the shoulder, she didn't even flinch.

"If you insist. Come with me, I made a slight drawing of what I saw." She looked friendly on the outside, but it was a facade. The pair went inside the base to head to the briefing room to get her drawing. When the door was shut, Sera had whipped around, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't even think of trying to pull a fast one on me." She growled almost like a lion releasing her grip. Mio had her hand on the hilt of her sword but didn't even get the chance to even pull, well, there's a first time for everything.

"From your reflexes, I'd say that you're different from other normal humans. Am I wrong?" Mio asked with a serious look. Sera smirked.

"Your sharper that I expected Major Sakamoto, and your hunch is correct. I _am_ not normal." She put emphasis on am, Sera casually walks over to the glass door that leads outside.

"Well, care to explain the 'real' reason you're here then?" Mio asked folding her arms across her chest. Sera tilted her head in her direction with a blank look, she spotted a book shelf and walked over to it, Sakamoto's eye locked on her. Once she reached it, she used her pointer finger going over their spines.

". . . Elasmosaurus." She said opening a book.

"What?" she asked with a bewildered look.

"Elasmosaurus. A Sea Predator that went extinct millions of years ago, some scientist believed to be one of the largest and top hunters of its time." She explained turning the page in her book.

"So what does this have to do with what's been going on around here?" Mio asked a little annoyed. Sera closed her book and put it back on the shelf, side glancing at Mio, she lowered her eyebrows a bit as if she was glaring. She turned to face her full, reaching into her pocket she pulls out three white squares.

"These photos . . . need to be seen by your squad, so you know . . . what's going on." She answered walking back to the door. The rest see her walking out and walks over to and empty table, and spreads out her pictures.

_**Two Steps from Hell – False King.**_

They gathered around to see black and white photographs of bits and pieces of something large, one was a tail, another part of a back. But the one that really got their attention is what looked like an eye. As if a completely black circle was in the center of the picture.

"What are these?" Yoshika asked picking one up.

"These are photos that have been taken from around the world. Karrlsland, Britannia, Liberia and Fuso. Even Romagna, and these are all the same creature." She answered.

"What do you mean there all the same thing?" Eila asked, slightly confused.

"These photos claimed by the people who've taken them have said the same thing. A large reptile, with a neck that can reach almost the tops of trees, long tail that can leave a large gash or tear in flesh and clothes," she continued, Yoshika placed both hands on her stomach in memory of how her suit was split in half. "Large, razor like teeth that can easily rip and tear flesh along with bone crushing jaws. And, can walk on land thanks to its webbed claws. Its height is 40 feet tall and its body measured from head to tail is probably 60 feet."

"But why are you telling us this? Shouldn't you tell the Higher Up's about this?" Minna asked with a normal expression but her voice was different from it, like it had slight anger.

"Because you ladies . . . are the only witches it has made contact with more than once." She began turning around to face them, her eyes look over all of them as if she was inspecting them. "Have any of you heard the story of Project . . . Evolution?"

"How do you know about that?" Gertrude made a fist about to beat the crap out of her. Suddenly, Sera was behind her Gertrude's fist stuck in the air and her arm behind her back. "That won't work ya know?" she tried using her magic but something was blocking it.

"Magical Intercept: allows the wielder to use the enemy's magic power, and re-route it to somewhere else." She explained as Barkhorn's strength was being sapped away, but she didn't notice Mio got behind her and slashed a sword to her back side. The area went silent just observing her as Barkhorn managed to get free.

"Do you really think that's going to hurt me?" she said out of the blue as steam was seeping from the cut and it was healing fast, in seconds it was gone with no sign of a scar. Suddenly the doors burst open and soldiers with guns surround them.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Minna asked.

"_So, he's making his move already I see."_ Sera muttered.

"You have been ordered to come with us." One said, as they escorted them to the runway a giant white machine wearing what appears to be a large striker unit lands beside a man wearing a dark green suit and hat with three stars on his shoulders. He turns around to show he has a mustache on his face, he gives them a smirk.

"Good evening ladies." He began.

"I suppose your behind all of this, General Maloney?" Minna questioned with a stern expression.

"That is correct," he began holding up a piece of paper. "This base is being taken over by the 1st Special Assault Echelon. That's a mouth full to say so we are referred to as Warlock."

"Warlock?" she repeated.

"Indeed." He said then suddenly Sanya's magical antenna activated her head turning toward the sea.

"Something big is coming." She said and they all looked out to see a split in the water's surface.

_**Loch Ness Terror Soundtrack.**_

"What is that?" Maloney asked, he men had their weapons ready in case of an attack. A long black like fin appeared on the surface and Mio's eye widened.

"It's coming . . ." she breathed, the split slightly moved to the left and was lined up with the General. It then quickly gained speed and was 5 meters away from the edge of the run way.

"It's going to crash." Shirley said then suddenly it descended and vanished under the darkened waters.

"Is that it? That's all it's going to do?" Eila asked annoyed when nearby the water's surface was bubbling violently.

"Hey look, something's coming up." Yoshika pointed out as she was right. After a few seconds a small figure leaped out of the water and landed several feet away from them. Yoshika gasped as she recognized it as the boy she had encountered the other day in town.

"What are you doing and how did you get here young lad?" Maloney questioned but didn't get a response. The boy had a glare that could burn right through someone's head, and the gaze was on the General.

"General Maloney?" he asked, voice calm but colder than ice.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" he arched an eyebrow in question. He didn't answer but walked/ marched his way, but he didn't know his men placed a landmine and he stepped on it causing an explosion.

"What?! Who put a live mine there?!" he shouted in anger, the witches stare in sadness as a young life was lost because of an accident. A cloud of smoke emitted from where the blast had happened, Sanya was still picking up a life form inside though. The smoke was beginning to fade and they saw a dark shadow of a human standing there.

"Impossible . . . there's no way." Minna breathed as it began to clear and he was still standing there but something was different.

_**Terminator 2 Soundtrack – Judgment Day theme**_

"Oh God . . ." Shirley groaned as the smoke faded away revealing his entire left side gone but a few pieces of flesh holding bone together. Part of his head had skin gone showing muscle and his eye, the ear was gone and he was bleeding severely.

"How . . . How'd he survive the blast, and at point blank? He should be dead!" Eila screamed.

" . . . Zero." Sera breathed, after all the smoke was gone they saw he skin was growing back in the places it was lost. The lost flesh and muscle that was destroyed was coming back, replacing and recovering his bones. In seconds there was no sign that he had stepped on the mine, as if it had never happened, except for his torn shirt and pants.

"Trying to take me out now are you now? Well …that just makes me more mad." He growled, the General just laughed at his comment.

"What can you possibly do to me boy?" he mocked but he was regretting doing that, his body started to emit steam from all over. His fingers began to clench then started to grow bigger with claws and webbed membranes between each one, his arms were growing much larger gaining more muscle and the skin changed to a dark sage like color along with his legs and feet doing the same, his back grew and gained the same color and his head began to change as his neck grew out, he opened his mouth and his teeth changed shape to long razor white kind that could easily rip flesh from bone, the long neck gained a long black like fin that reached from the base of the head all the way down to the shoulders. His eyes changed from red to completely black slited ones. He grew a tail the extended out several feet behind him and kept growing, his face had changed along with his entire head, his ears, nose had vanished mouth extending out into a piranha like shape, and small little fins were on the sides of his head behind the jaw. The girls were shaking as the process continued as it became taller and taller, Maloney had his mouth slightly opened and he swallowed. Sera was in awe as she recognized the monster from the bits and pieces of pictures she had been given, they all matched it perfectly.

"What in the . . .?" Barkhorn gasped as it stood way over anything in the area, it was as tall as 40 feet thanks to the long neck.

"Fire!" Maloney shouted and his men open fired on the creature. It made a hiss like roar and moved forward, the bullets looked like they did nothing to it. The Warlock fired a red laser in its shoulder but as soon as it had stopped firing the wound had completely healed like it never happened. I was ready to fire again but it had clamped its head between its jaws and ripped it off along with the Neuroi core. It swayed it's side to side and tossed the Warlock head to the side before looking down at the soldiers below it. They had stopped firing when it attacked the Warlock, its head was slowly looking left and right as if looking for something.

_**Loch Ness Terror Soundtrack.**_

"Where did Maloney go?" Hartmann asked then spotted him running to the hanger. Zero had spotted him and went after him, Maloney tried to run faster but turned around and saw how close it was.

"No. N-No!" he yelled as it roared and lowered its head biting down on him with his legs dangling from its mouth. Sanya turned around and hugged Eila squeezing her eyes shut, it moved it's had from side to side as it raised the dead general off the ground. A soldier tried to run but got whipped by the tail and was flung into a supply truck. Sera had chills of excitement going down her spine as she is seeing a legendary creature before her. Then she noticed something around one of its claws, inspecting she sees a horseshoe nail cross with black wiring around it on the right claw. Her eyes go wide as she backs away slowly, reaching into her shirt she pulls out another cross but blue.

"Brother . . ." she muttered as she figured out who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack – Main Title theme.**_

_**Cast: **_

_**Yoshika Miyafuji.**_

_**Lynnette Bishop.**_

_**Mio Sakamoto.**_

_**Minna dietlinde Wilcke.**_

_**Gertrude Barkhorn.**_

_**Perrine Closterman.**_

_**Erica Hartmann.**_

_**Sanya V. Litvyack.**_

_**Eila I. Juutilainen.**_

_**Charlotte Yeager.**_

_**Francesca Lucchini.**_

_**General Trevor Maloney.**_

_**Sera Faye**_

_**Zero**_

_**And Monster of the Adriatic Sea.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: Difficult Decisions.

As the Monster was moving around attacking Maloney's men with his legs hanging from its mouth, the witches were about to jump in to her ignoring the risk getting killed. Then suddenly its head was flung back and a loud gun shot was heard. They looked to see Sera holding a shot gun with the barrel giving of smoke, cocking it lose the empty shell, she fired at it again doing the same thing shooting Zero. Eventually she ran out of rounds and had to reload it, Zero finally turned his half exposed head in her direction with Maloney's legs still hanging from his mouth. After putting the last one in, she looked up to see him glaring at her, those black orbs locked on her. Slightly moving its head to the right in a swinging motion, he tossed the legs and they fell to the ground with a thud. It growled at her and slowly began to shrink back to Zero's human form, after a while he returned to normal and pulled a black rod from behind his back.

_**Star Wars – Duel of Fates.**_

Sera does the same and places it in her left hand, with a flick of her wrist a sword blade appears on one end and stretches out three feet long. Zero does the same and a four foot blade appears but something light blue moved across its surface with a crackle. As one they charge and swords collide with a loud crackling sound, Perrine recognized it as the sound she makes when she uses Tonerre on Neuroi.

"Aaahhh." Zero said in a calm tone. "So you use elemental weaponry to huh?" She pushed him back slightly only to jump back a little to put some distance between the two. Sera grunted at his comment, she was hoping to catch him off guard with that trick. Their blades gave off a low humming sound because of the blue electricity that runs through them. Zero quickly whips around to block a striker from the Major, their swords met with a loud crackle as magic collided with electricity. Pulling back they began a fierce battle with one another and Sera came at him from behind, Zero glanced back and used his left hand and pulled out another electric blade the same length as his first one was. With a second flick of his wrist is first blade had a second one come out from the bottom in the opposite direction glowing blue as well as the others were. Sera and Mio glanced at each other, realizing they had to work together to stop him with her magic and her own Elemental blade. The rest of the team headed for the hanger to try and getting guns to assist, Perrine used her Tonerre spell on Zero but he deflected with his sword and it hit the building with much greater force then she put into it.

"You need to be a lot stronger if you want to beat me." He said and resumed his battle with Sera and the Major, he swung his blade horizontally but Sera evaded it by leaning back he then swung around and kicked her in the chest sending her back. He blocked Sakamoto's strike from behind and her sword flew from her grip and landed on the ground. He sweep kicked her legs and she fell to the ground on her butt, his sword tip was under her chin tilting it upward.

"This is the end of you…" he said bringing the two blades in an 'X' formation about to decapitate her, but, he glanced out to the sea. His eyes in the direction of Europe, Mio hears a clicking sound and the swords retract into the black rods, he puts them away and steps back a little then dashes to the water's edge. He stops when he's at the very edge and looks back at the two.

"It would seem I ran out of time, I shall return to finish you." He jumps up about eight feet high and changes to a serpent like creature and hits the water with a large splash, before swimming away and into the depths of the sea. The team had arrived when he changed and hit the water and were left with Sera on the ground and a surprised Sakamoto on her knees in defeat. After a few seconds she gets a look of curiosity the spreads across her face, his fighting style gained her interest.

"Those moves, they seem . . . familiar somehow but in what way?" she placed a hand under her chin and folded the other across her chest, she stands up without her arms to assist her and just stands there.

"He fights similar to *pant* some of your countries War Lords *pant* from the past." Sera breathed with her left hand over her heart, his kick has enough force to make a ribcage break off from the spine. Lucky for her she wasn't a normal person like they all were.

"Sakamoto-san, are you alright?" Yoshika worried, she hurried over to her commanding officers side to see if she was injured.

"I'm fine Miyafuji, is anyone hurt?" she asked her young pupil in training. When he was in his 'Monster Mode' he attacked Maloney's soldiers he brought along.

"Hai, no one's hurt, but who was he?" she asked.

"His name *pant* is Zero." Sera breathed. She managed to make her heart rate return to normal, letting her hand drop back to her side.

"As you could clearly see, he's not a normal human. He's more of a Hybrid species, the only one of his kind." She explained putting her weapon away.

"But, how is he like that?" Perrine questioned.

"You remember when I told you about Project Evolution?" she asked them some nodded the others gave confused looks.

"Well for those of you who don't know, it was a lab experiment to create a bio weapon. It was an ambitious project, it was after the invention of the striker unit that it was shut down and evidence was destroyed."

"But what was it?" Minna asked.

"They tried to create an army of beings that could regrow appendages and organs as well as lost parts, they took DNA samples of every animal around the world and injected it into the people who 'volunteered' to help with the research." She put air quotes around volunteered, stopping for a bit so they could take in the knowledge she knew. "No of them survived the experiment, anyone who was injected with the sample died in a matter of days. Deciding it wasn't worth killing innocent people than the Neuroi, it was shut down and the evidence was destroyed."

"But what happened to the people?" Sanya asked, holding onto Eila's hand.

" . . . They were either cremated or tossed to the bottom of the sea." She said and a wave of sadness and anger loomed over them. "But . . ." she said gaining they're attention one last time.

"There was a rumor that one subject actually survived it but was dismissed as false. It was said that it had resurfaced from the sea only to find all the people it knew . . . were dead."

"Awe, poor thing." Yoshika said sadly.

"Don't be, because he's alive and well. And he's on the hunt . . . For Revenge." She began once again.

"This is ridicules, there's no way something like that Project ever existed. And if it had, where is the evidence to prove it?" Eila asked annoyed. Sera's eyes glanced over to her.

" . . . You just had an encounter with him." She said and some went wide eyed.

_**Loch Ness Terror Soundtrack.**_

"Y-You mean . . .?" Lynne trailed off.

"Yes . . . The survivor of Project Evolution . . . was Zero." Miyafuji now felt very terrible, that boy she had met lost everything to him and now he's full of anger and hate.

"Then what's the cross have anything to do with it?" Sakamoto asked firmly.

"The cross was given to the people who were involved with the project, that cross is the only thing he has left to remember his family as well as friends. He's exacting revenge on those who were running the program and want them to die." She found her glasses and put them inside her coat pocket.

"Was . . . My dad involved with it?" Yoshika asked, she was possibly close to finding out what happened to him.

"No, he never attacked the father of the striker. He even tried saving him." She answered shocking them. "But sadly, he didn't make it in time. Sorry."

"No, it's fine." She waved her hand, she was happy that someone tried to prevent his death.

"But we have to stop him, he's killing important contributors to striker research. We have to kill him." Erica said, she remembered how her sister said a scientist was killed in Karrlsland before all this started.

_**Two Steps from Hell – Army of Justice.**_

"Agreed. So, will you all help me?" Sera asked, they all glanced at one another then nodded altogether.

"Thank you. Now, I have an idea on how to stop him but it's risky." She said gaining their attention.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: There you go, chapter five is done. Sorry if it's not as long as you people were hoping it would be, but I have to keep their plan a secret until later chapters.**

**-Dragonman75.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack – Main Title theme.**_

_**Cast: **_

_**Yoshika Miyafuji.**_

_**Lynnette Bishop.**_

_**Mio Sakamoto.**_

_**Minna dietlinde Wilcke.**_

_**Gertrude Barkhorn.**_

_**Perrine Closterman.**_

_**Erica Hartmann.**_

_**Sanya V. Litvyack.**_

_**Eila I. Juutilainen.**_

_**Charlotte Yeager.**_

_**Francesca Lucchini.**_

_**Sera Faye**_

_**Zero**_

_**And Monster of the Adriatic Sea.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6: New Target.

Since the higher ups found out that General Maloney was killed by an unknown person, every soldier and ship was notified to be on alert in case it might happen again. A fleet of ships was sailing on the Adriatic Sea, it seemed like a peaceful day. A loud siren signaling a Neuroi.

_**Strike Witches Soundtrack - Speed Race**_

"Captain! We've got an unknown object moving fast under the water. It's heading for the Neuroi." The navigator said.

"For the Neuroi?" he asked, he had a big grey beard that connected with his mustache. The large moving object gained speed and moved in a side-to-side motion to avoid being hit. The large Neuroi was about to fire at the fleet when it sensed danger and attacked the unknown enemy, to dodge them all without getting hit. The surface burst and a shadow flew out from it, wings grew out of the back and accelerated towards the Neuroi. It landed right on top and ripped off two black hexagons to reveal the core, it picked the core out of its place and jumped off. Landing on the deck with the core still in hand, it lays there in the center of its palm before crushing it, the Neuroi later imploded turning into a cascade of white fragments. They pull out a small box with a button on it, they press it and the flag ship exploded. They jump off in time to avoid being killed, the direction it was heading was for Karrlsland.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Base of the 501__st_

The morning horn signaled for everyone to wake up, Mina walks by Shirley's room only to see her brushing her teeth and wearing next to nothing. She stops with a sweat drop and eyes closed.

"Shirley, good morning." She said and continued walking, Shirley just yawned in response. Down the hall Barkhorn could be heard.

"1234. 2234. 3234." She said, doing either push-ups, lifting weights or pull-ups. Sera was in the forest beside the base staring out to sea, her eyes following something that is far out there.

"Another one bites the dust." She mumbled, a gentle breeze blew through to make her long hair wave. "You're up and early, Miyafuji."

"Um… Can you tell me more about him… about Zero?" the young witch asked, Sera turned her head so only her eye was looking at her.

"Why? What business do you have with my brother?" True, Sera did mark him as an enemy, but she still cared for him for an odd reason she doesn't even know for herself.

"Well, you mentioned before he tried to help save my dad right?" she asked.

"Mm-hm." she nodded.

"Why? ...Why did he do that? Why did he try and help him?" she thought about what she said over and over and still can't come up with anything.

"It doesn't surprise me that you would ask." She responded. "The truth is, he only did it because he was about to be killed by one of the men he was seeking out. Can you guess?"

"Etto… The General?"

"Bingo." She pointed her finger at her.

"But why not kill him before the accident happen?" she asked, slightly mad.

"Because he cannot simply attack someone unless they do something wrong." She answered.

"Huh?"

"Zero is a person who doesn't do things unless the 'target' does something wrong that he sees at the place and time they did it." She finished.

"I still don't follow."

*sigh* "Let me try and put this into a metaphor." She pinched the bridge or her nose. "Think of it this way, the people who he's targeting are like a gun. He can't attack until they pull the trigger. When they do, he's the bullet that shoots them."

"That makes sense, in a way." She answered.

"Good, is that all?" she asked.

"Well, there are a few more." She answered, they spent quite some time talking about the boy who could be the most destructive thing man ever created. Yoshika was fascinated by him, transformations, DNA changer, fast rate of regeneration, and to have blood from a fossil inside him.

"You guys do realize he cannot be killed? He has to fall into deep slumber to defeat him." Sera told her.

"Since he is part reptile, he's cold blooded. So he has to be frozen. But what is strong enough so it freezes on the spot?"

"Liquid Nitrogen." Sera said quickly. "That's the only thing that can do it, one spray and he's down for the count. After that, he needs to be sealed in a glacier to contain him."

"You planed all of that?" she was a little scared by her now, she was going to be so heartless against him.

"Yep, killing him is impossible. So I have to make him go into suspended animation. Until a powerful enough weapon can be invented to destroy him."

"How are you going to do it, and where?" Sera lifted a finger and flicked her nose.

"That'll be the first place he made his first kill at." she stood up and walked away leaving Miyafuji with a hand covering her nose, she thought about what Sera said and was determined to stop Zero. Sure, she understand how he must feel losing people close to him. But that's not the right way to go, she must stop him, but to what extent?

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside, Sanya sleepily walks to what she thinks is her own room. Closing the door behind her, she removes all her clothes except her undergarments. She plops down on a bed and Eila jolts awake.

"Seriously, again?" she places her blanket over her Orussian friend to prevent her from catching a cold. She lays back down to feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"S-Sanya?" she felt two soft lumps pressed against her back, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"_My Eila."_ The shy witch whispered, her lips gently graze Eila's collarbone. Sera was in the hall watching through the wall, her eyes had specks of red in them as she could see their bodily functions as if the wall wasn't even there.

"_So, that is the thing people call 'love' huh? Such a waste of time."_ she muttered under her breath.

"You also ignore the emotion that flutters inside you like a roaring fire, Sera the Fang." She heard a deep voice from behind. Side glancing, a familiar boy with eyes redder than magma steps out from the corner.

"What do you mean 'flutter inside me'? I don't feel such things." She argued he takes a step closer.

"You can't lie to me child, they are clear as day who they are directed toward." He continues to walk closer and closer. "You can't hide, what I can easily see, by simply changing my eye sight." And in which they did, he saw everything in Infrared, he saw her heart beating at an abnormal rate. "Based upon your skin temperature, the person who makes your heart waver, is nearby." his head is next to her ear. _"I shall not be stopped Sera, what chance do you think a mixed breed of witches have against me?"_ he turns around and begins to vanish as the same colors of the hall. "My next target is already nearby, it begun there and it shall end there." Sera's eyes changed constantly to scan her surroundings and found no sign of him, nor a possible outline of his body. "Or… you are showing fear."

"No… it's her?" quickly she ran as fast as she could and ended up at Minna's door.

"Sera? I something wrong?" she yawned.

"I know who his final target is, Ursula Hartmann, in Karrlsland." She said quickly and she snapped awake.

"How do you know this?"

"She saw him when he first killed a man in Karrlsland, he needs to get rid of his witness." Minna had gathered everyone and took off to Karrlsland Research Facility at top speed.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Help me! Someone, please!" a girl screamed, she was running as fast as her legs would let her with her friend/ college. Something had broken inside the building they were in and was searching for them, killing anything that got in its way.

"Ursula, what the hell is that?!" the other screamed.

"I don't know! We must hide!" she yelled back. She spotted some crates and they weren't closed up.

"Patricia, in there." She dragged her inside the bottom one and quietly closed the lid. But before that, she had locked the metal sliding doors to increase their safety.

"Ursula, I'm scared." Patricia was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Don't worry, those iron doors 6 inches thick, a gas tank can't even going through that." she assured her, petting the back of her head. But she was terribly wrong.

_**JAWS 1975 – Main Title**_

***BANG!***

***BANG!* **the room had shook at the impact of those hits. They had fear etched into their faces clear as day.

"No… way." A small hole in the crate allowed her to see what's going on, the door had two large dents in it. Then three large curved like hooks puncture it, they drag downward creating large tears.

"U-U-Ursula." Patricia stuttered, she gave her a hug to help calm her down and to hide them. A clamping like sound was heard then a crunching of metal, then something being torn off was heard, she peeped out the hole once again to see a large gaping tear was in the iron walls was there. It had broken through, but it was too small for it to completely fit inside.

"_As long as we keep quiet, it won't find us."_ she whispered, suddenly, a large thump was heard and felt. Something large had landed on the crate they were hiding in. She held a finger to her lips to make sure they remained quiet. Growling of sorts was coming from the beast that is right above them, its shadow was seen from the ground, it had an unusual figure, a long neck with a large head, and wings with claw like appendages. It had both claws on the box edge, Ursula was able to quietly scoot back near Patricia. One of its talons had punctured a hole in the roof so she had both scoot away to the other side so they could not be seen. The crate was starting to give in to its weight, it pressure was relieved because it had gotten off. The sound if wings flapping and growling were heard and were getting fainter and fainter.

_**Music fades away.**_

"_Is it… gone?" _she whispered, the blonde witch carefully crawled over to the hole to see out, she looked left, right, above but not bellow. She looked back at her friend and gave her a smile.

"It's gone." She said normally, then something big hit the crate.

_**POTC 2 – Davy Jones Organ**_

A roar followed by wood breaking, white dagger like teeth puncture the crate and begin to pry them apart.

"I'm… sorry… Patricia." She cried, the wall was ripped away and tossed aside, a large dragon like creature that was grey with large spikes on its back, wings that can fold with long talons for griping or tearing flesh, a large head that had light green slited eyes, razor teeth that were longer in certain spots, a tail that was harpoon head shaped. It looked inside, its jaws dripping saliva as its gaze locks onto them. It roars and they scream as the gaping mouth heads for them, but before it could devour them, a gun shot was fired and hit it. Several more followed making it pull its head back out, then suddenly a rocket hits is dead on sending it flying through a wall.

"Ursula!" a familiar voice screamed, the team had just arrived to see it had them cornered.

"Nee-chan!" she ran out, to meet their saviors with Patricia not too far behind.

"No time for a reunion, he'll be back, we need to leave." Sera interrupted, keeping an eye out for him.

"Gayh!" a croak was heard and they look to see Captain Barkhorn being lifted in the air with a large shaft like object right through her chest, behind her was the creature that was allegedly on the other side of the large hole in a wall.

"Trude! No!" Minna screamed, Zero pulled his tail out and let her lifeless body fall to the ground. He changes back to his human form and looks over the girl who he nearly has killed. His glare shifts over to Sera.

"I _warned_ you not to interfere, now looked what happened." He motioned over to the barely living witch. "She had to pay the price, take this as an opportunity to re-think your actions, and leave at once."

"To late for that, brother." Sera said with a smile, he arched an eyebrow before he was able to move away from the threat he detected, a large vat of liquid cold enough that is emits a smoke like fog, and it blasts him from all sides he cannot escape.

"You Bi-" he was cut off when it all hit him, everyone got off the ground to avoid the amount that washed over the floor then froze moments later.

"Check and mate, Zero." She said as the cloud of smoke was clearing up, they all were ready for a fight but he doesn't move, he's stuck.

_**Tremors 4 The Legend Begins – Main Theme**_

"Is he… asleep?" from a distance, Eila took a stick and poked him, he didn't move, not even an inch.

"Barkhorn-san." Yoshika had been working on the captain's injury, severe chest trauma. There was barely a heart she could heal, broken ribs and spine, lungs punctured and an almost non-existing heart.

"Miyafuji," Sera looked at the younger with a saddened face. "Let me." she moved aside, sera had a hand behind the injured witch's back and lifted her up, placing a hand barely above the wound, they both began to glow a warm blue color.

"Trude?" Erica worried, her injuries were healing at a rapid rate, spine fixed, ribs re attached and her heat was whole again, the skin and blood all returned to its origins and left no sign of it ever existing. Everyone was speechless by this, placing her back down and standing back up she began to turn into sparkles.

"Everyone deserves a Second chance." She said. "This is hers." and like that, she disappeared.

_**Godzilla Final Wars soundtrack – Godzilla Theme**_

"Arigato… Sera-san." the Captain's eyes winced and slowly opened back up to be greeted by all her friends.

_3,000 years later, Orussia, Ural Mountains_

_People dressed in heavy clothing are chipping away at the rock and ice hoping to find something._

"Sir! Over here, I found something!"_ someone hollered, a lady with her long blonde hair in a ponytail walks over to his location to inspect what he has found._

"That's him alright, the infamous monster who ruled the seas and land… Zero."

_**Walking Dead metal theme.**_

_**~The End, or is it?**_


End file.
